Traditional explosion and flameproof enclosures are constructed using cast metal components. These enclosures are typically expensive, and heavy. Further, manufacture and assembly are time consuming.
Cast metal enclosures often suffer from porosity caused by blowholes and fissures leading to thick wall constructions, welded repairs and additional pressure testing requirements of the enclosure to ensure it can be operated safely within explosive gas and dust atmospheres. In summary, known explosion resistant enclosures resist the explosion pressure by use of a load bearing skin, for example a cast housing.
There is a continuing need for enclosures for housing electrical equipment intended for use in explosive gas and dust atmospheres. Such enclosures could be used to house various types of gas detectors.